Secret Fetish
by C-nonymous
Summary: A new SasuxNaru ficcie. What is Naruto's secret fetish? And why is the baton from the sports festival displayed at home? Read on and find out.


**Warnings:** more smutty scenes and occasional OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer:** as usual, Naruto is not mine, though I would like to think he is my lil tyke.

**Pairing:** SasuxNaru, who else?

**Author's Note:** another ficcie dedicated to thexsadist, with special thanks to tsuki and seabaanto for their additional contribution in my vocab. This ficcie was posted in my journal a long time ago and I didn't posted it here for fears of being cut. But I would like to try and post this now to share to all SasuxNaru lovers who miss the pair. Enjoy!

**SECRET FETISH**

A SasuxNaru special crack

"Wha- what the hell is that?"

Naruto was looking incredulously at the new object being displayed in their living room.

"That is the baton that we used in the last sports festival," replied a smug-looking Sasuke.

"You! You want to put that on display? You almost killed me with it!" complained the blond-haired boy.

"What can I say? I'm your sentimental kind of guy. And you were not even close to being killed. I think that you liked it that time, too."

"I did not! And don't look at me like that! That- that thing isn't going near any hole in my body EVER!"

Naruto defensively put his hands behind his butt to emphasize his point.

"Aw, admit that you liked that. Deep inside, you know that you want to do it again," Sasuke cajoled Naruto.

"Get your hands off me, you pervert!" Naruto ignored Sasuke, the walked off to the kitchen.

"I guess I am when it comes to you," said Sasuke.

"You are what?" Naruto asked, who already forgot what he was talking about.

"I said that I am a pervert when it comes to you," Sasuke clarified, coming behind Naruto to embrace him.

"Quit it, I am trying to drink milk here."

Sasuke took the milk carton from Naruto, put it on the table, then carried off the blond-haired boy into their bedroom.

"Don't you want to drink my milk instead?"

"Really Sasuke, how come I haven't heard about your pervertness before?" Naruto complained though is not quite adversed to the other boy's advances.

"I told you, I am only like this around you," teased Sasuke, giving Naruto some playful kisses.

"Oh! But just to make it clear, I am not the pervert one in this pair," verified Naruto.

"Really? Maybe I could convince you to?"

"I dunno. Ahh... well, really... Sasuke, stop distracting me!"

Naruto can't think straight because the other boy is letting his hands roam on his body. All he could think about was Sasuke's hands massaging his chest, then teasing his nipples, and then stroking his way towards his growing arousal.

"You don't want me to continue? Shall I stop?"

Sasuke has already sensed the other boy's contentment with what he is doing. Naruto's sexy purr is music to his ears as he finally captured the blond-haired boy's throbbing member in his hand.

"Yes... no... Sa-sasuke, oohh..."

Naruto almost shouted with joy when Sasuke started stroking his p (censored courtesy of Kakashi-sensei).

"Naruto, about that baton..."

The blond-haired boy was a bit disappointed that Sasuke stopped what he was doing and brought back that 'baton' topic.

"But Sasuke, I don't want that!"

Sasuke chuckled at the look of disappointment in Naruto's face. Again, he started stroking the other boy's hard arousal and explained.

"What I want to say is, that baton reminds me of my secret fetish," he said, licking Naruto in his ear to heighten his excitement.

"And what is your secret..." Naruto started to say but was surprised when Sasuke suddenly inserted a finger in his butthole.

Naruto forgot everything else as he gave himself up to his koibito's lovemaking. He could feel his temperature rise as Sasuke's finger goes in and out of his quivering hole, in rhythm with the sensual rubbing of his manhood.

Not wanting to remain passive, Naruto positioned himself so he could touch Sasuke's hard shaft and started sucking on it.

"Ah yes, Usuratonkachi. Be a good boy and drink your milk."

Naruto still doesn't like that 'petname' of his so he nipped Sasuke's member to show his displeasure, then continued on with his sucking, nearly driving the dark-haired boy to the edge.

"Dobe... aaahhh... I... can't take... it..." said Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly flipped Naruto on his belly and inserted his pulsing member in the other boy's waiting hole, and finally fucked them both to sexual heaven.

"Good morning, Usuratonkachi. Do you want to drink some milk?"

Naruto was surprised at the other boy's smiling face. Sasuke is NEVER like this in the morning, or at any other time of the day.

"Not that again," Naruto said, mistaking the other boy's meaning.

Sasuke laughed.

"What I meant was do you want to eat breakfast already?" he clarified.

"Oh!"

Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke and whispered, "you know, I do have my own secret fetish."

Sasuke was intrigued.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"You got milk?"

**Afterword:** This ficcie is an accompaniment to my first long SasuxNaru fic, Smut! Thanks to all those who read and loved the first one, hope that you will love this story, too. More comments and violent (?) reactions? Just click-ey the review tab (or something).


End file.
